Birth of the Nocturne
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Myde was a good man with a family who loved him, and a child on the way. Then during a moment of tragedy he lost everything he held dear and the man responsible went unpunished because of a technicality. When left with nothing but growing anger and hatred even the best of men can turn to the darkness. This is a prequel to Breaking Point.
1. Happy Family

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This is a prequel to Breaking Point. There really isn't any information on Demyx's backstory, so this is both that and a prelude to the other story.

If you want to see the fanart that it used for the cover art, it's available on my Deviantart page. The link is on my profile.

* * *

Another satisfied customer paid his bill and thanked the clerk before heading out with the new instrument in hand. The top employee spoke a cheerful farewell to the future musician with that ever-present smile on his face.

It was a decent-sized music shop with the latest instruments including the most popular brands. They carried instruments that were perfect for beginners and ones designed for pros. Several of the employees even made extra money offering classes on the weekends. The top employee had yet to find someone interested in his favorite instrument, but his mastery of the guitar, patience, and love for music made him one good teacher.

The manager approached with the clerk with a wide smile. He was a heavyset man with graying hair and matching mustache. The man knew music inside and out. He only pursued a business degree to appease his parents, but used it to fuel his passion. His mission was to give everyone in Radiant Garden the gift of song.

"Well, Myde, you did it again!" he exclaimed then clapped the young man on the shoulder.

The man in his early twenties faced his boss with that trademark smile. He had dirty blond hair styled in a mullet-mohawk and bright blue eyes. He was tall and thin with large hands perfect for stringed instruments. Still it was his smile and caring personality that made people instantly like him. So many female customers were disappointed when they saw the gold band that encircled his fourth finger.

"Thank you, Mr. Hinton," Myde said cheerfully.

"It isn't flattery when I say you're the best employee I've ever had," Hinton stated.

Myde smiled at the compliment. He had come to work for Hinton when he turned sixteen. His parents died in a car accident when he was fifteen and after the year in foster care he swore to his baby sister that he would do whatever it took to free her from that kind of life. His second set of parents was not abusive by any means, but they were not the most nurturing the way his biological ones were. He wanted Amanda to grow up with the same love and affection he was blessed with.

He worked hard at the store for two years until he reached legal age. He went to court in hopes of winning custody of Amanda. The four-year-old prayed the previous night that she would be able to live with her brother. The Hintons vouched for his character which helped persuade the judge in his decision to award Amanda to Myde. For the following two years social services checked in on them. It was not until Myde announced his engagement to a woman of good character that they were finally left alone.

Myde smiled when he thought of Tamera—the woman who had accepted his proposal two years ago. She fell in love with Amanda the moment she met her and Amanda accepted Tamera as a nice lady, one who deserved her brother. A year later they were married.

Hinton slung a massive arm over Myde's slender shoulder. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age," he said. He patted the younger man on the chest then added, "You're like the son I never had."

Myde chuckled at the comment. The Hintons were blessed with three adorable girls, all of whom the father loved dearly, but for the past five years he had unsuccessfully tried to sway his wife to try for a boy, to which she replied if he wanted another kid he could have him.

"Speaking of sons," said Hinton. "Do you know yet?"

Myde shook his head. "Tamera and I are going to the doctor tomorrow," he answered. "She's going to have an ultrasound." Myde thought about his darling wife who was five months along. "At first she wanted it to be a surprise, but when we went to look at decorations…well she now wants to know what color to paint the nursery. Amanda's praying hard for a girl."

Hinton laughed heartily. "You in a house full of women." He patted Myde on the shoulder. "Trust me when they hit the teenage years you'll be running here for some escape."

Myde laughed. Thus far Amanda had proved to be a bit of a tomboy. She occasionally played with dolls and adored the color pink, but she was more than willing to play sports and hung out with several boys in their neighborhood. Myde groaned at the thought that in only a few years time he would be chasing the boys away.

"Will you be coming to the baby shower next week?" Myde asked.

Hinton laughed. "Of course. It's all Hannah's been talking about." He leaned in close and added, "Though just as a warning, she's going to try and give Tam all the parenting advice she can."

Myde could only smile at the comment. It was a well known quirk of Hannah Hinton, but one that could not be helped, nor was it abhorred.

The clock on the wall chimed out the third hour. Myde jumped and headed for the back.

"I'll see you on Saturday!" Myde called while he grabbed his few belongings from the back. Hinton waved in return and watched as the young man left the building.

There was no reason for Myde to drive when he only lived a few blocks down from the shop. Besides the spring season of Radiant Gardens was always a pleasure to enjoy. The air was cool with a light breeze wafting the sweet aromas of blooming plants to the passerby's nostrils. Myde felt sorry for those with seasonal allergies and thanked heavens that he was not one of them.

After ten minutes of strolling down the main street he reached his. They lived on Briar Bush Lane. The cute title enticed Tamera to check for housing in that area. Myde could care less where they lived it if meant he and Amanda no longer had to dwell inside that drafty one-bedroom apartment. Fortunately neither of them suffered many illnesses, but on limited means it was all he could afford. With Tamera's added income they were able to lease a nicer apartment in a better part of town.

While Radiant Garden had a good reputation and low crime rates, there were still those rare occurrences that were true of any area. For instance several people had been reported missing over the last few years. Just five years ago a boy maybe a year older than Amanda's current age had vanished. Over the following years more reports of people disappearing without a trace made the headlining news. Myde recalled holding Tamera tightly last year when the picture of a boy who had gone to her high school by the name of Lea was reported missing.

Over the past year there had been fewer reports, nor had anyone ever mentioned finding the culprit. It gave Myde incentive to make sure there was always a trustworthy adult to supervise Amanda when she left the house and acted as the chaperon himself when she was not certain there would be an adult present.

Myde finally reached the front to his apartment building. He walked up the steps to the second floor. He walked over to the door that read 204 in brass numbers at the top. He inserted the key into the hole then turned the knob to be greeted with the cinnamon scent from the candles Tamera burned.

The male placed his keys on the counter and peered over to see the inside of the candle. Little wax surrounded the wick cluing him in that Tamera had arrived mere minutes before him. It was a routine for her to light the candle the moment she stepped inside the room.

"Tamera!" Myde called.

"In here!" she cried from the bedroom.

With a smile Myde crept up to the bedroom door. He winced at the creaking when he gently pushed it open. Tamera had pulled a green dress over her frame then lifted her dark brown waves from where they had gotten trapped inside the garment. She released her hold on the locks and they fell gracefully to her mid-back. Myde remembered the first time he inhaled the vanilla scent of her hair.

Tamera turned to smile at her husband. Myde rushed to her and gently caressed her sun-kissed skin. He kissed her forehead then allowed his lips to collide with hers. His hands ran through those silky locks that smelt as sweet as the first day he his nose landed in them when he leaned in to kiss her and missed. Tamera wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him as close as she could. Myde gently nibbled on her earlobe which, combined with his hot breath tickling her neck, caused her to giggle. They kissed on the mouth one last time before parting.

With arms locked Tamera led her man to the living room. He sat her down on the scarlet loveseat then draped an arm around her shoulder.

"How was the shop?" Tamera asked.

Myde shrugged. "Same as always. Customers left happy which made Hinton happy."

Tamera pressed Myde's nose and replied, "That's all because of you."

"I don't know about that," Myde retorted.

Tamera laughed. "Don't be silly. Hinton brags about you all the time."

Myde rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish he wouldn't do that." He looked down then added, "It makes the others feel uncomfortable."

"If they weren't always slacking off they wouldn't have any reason to feel inferior."

Myde smiled awkwardly. "Well thanks anyway." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "How was school?"

Tamera sighed. "I caught two of my kids cheating."

"No," Myde gasped.

Tamera nodded. "When I brought them to my desk they both tried to deny it even though the evidence was right there." Her frown deepened. "I had to write a note to their parents and required them to bring it back signed."

Myde leaned Tamera's head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He knew how much she hated being the bad guy. For the most part the class loved her, but there were always those few who tested her. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Juice please," Tamera answered.

Tamera frowned at the immediate absence of warmth when her husband stood and headed towards the kitchen. Myde glanced at the new picture Tamera put on the refrigerator that one of her female students drew. It was a pink stick figure of Tamera, judging by the brown curls and the red, lopsided smile, holding her arms full length out and holding a green bundle with a smiling face at the top. Myde chuckled which made him think of the drawings his own child would make for him in the next few years.

With a glass of apple juice in hand Myde made his way back to the woman. Tamera thanked him and downed half the cup in one sitting. She placed it down on the table and curled back up in Myde's arms.

"What's wrong?" Myde asked.

Tamera shrugged. "I keep thinking about tomorrow."

Myde rubbed her arm. "It's going to be alright."

Tamera's brown eyes looked up at her husband's blue ones. "Will you be disappointed if it's a girl?"

Myde shook his head. "Then she'll take after you which will only make her more perfect."

"You're too adorable," Tamera replied as she pulled him closer. With her eyes closed and her face resting against his chest she said, "I now remember why I fell in love with you."

Myde's grin increased. He too remembered their first meeting.

_Three years ago Hinton sent him to deliver two guitars and a trumpet to the local charity auction. The proceeds went to the cancer center at the local hospital. Every year Hinton donated several instruments from his shop. Sure it gave him free publicity, but he had lost two of his relatives to that disease. Myde barely remembered his grandmother who had died from brain cancer when he was five. _

_He arrived at the community center where the auction was being held. Several people ran around to set up for the following morning where people would flock to bid on the various items on display. Myde searched for the person in charge and was instead pointed the person heading the inventory. He saw her from behind, her waves pulled into a ponytail. She turned to see him and his mind could not keep from thinking of how she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon._

"_You must be from Hinton's?" Tamera asked with a smile._

_Myde regained his senses and nodded. He laid the musical instruments on the table and watched as Tamera jotted down the items on her sheet. His eyes followed the pen and thought of her pretty penmanship. _

"_Thank you for your contribution," Tamera said as she handed him a receipt for the items._

"_Um…" Myde began. "I—I don't have anywhere to be to-tomorrow." He rubbed the back of his head. "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_Tamera giggled—it was a lovely sound. Myde wanted to test each instrument in the store until he could finally recreate that laugh._

"_If it's not too much, we do need someone to help out with reception tomorrow morning," she stated._

_Myde nodded. "That would be perfect."_

"_Then I'll see you then," she said with a large smile before turning to help the next person in line._

_Myde left the store with his head held high and his smile brighter than ever before in his life. It was then he realized that he never caught the woman's name. Myde snapped his fingers in a downward slant, but let it go for he would see her the following morning._

_He woke early on a Saturday morning. Amanda pestered him the entire time he got ready. She teased him mercilessly when he mentioned the nice inventory lady. When Myde glanced into the mirror he saw the apparent blush across his face._

_When he arrived he approached the woman. She wore a nametag that revealed her first name. Tamera showed him where he would sit and gave him instructions on what he would do._

"_It's so nice of you to help out," Tamera said._

"_Is this what you do full time?" Myde asked._

_Tamera shook her head. "No, I teach at Clear Springs Elementary, but I'm out for the summer."_

"_Oh," Myde replied. "It's kind of you to do this."_

"_This illness really affects everyone." Tamera stated. "My father suffered for years and we thought he finally beat it." Tamera left reality for a few seconds as she remembered the very moment the doctor discovered the malignant tumor had spread. Tears threatened to spill and she wiped them away before they had the chance to fall. "I'm sorry, I know it's been six years, but I sometimes I still want to pick up the phone and call him."_

_Myde placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to apologize for your feelings." He gave her a smile and added, "It's our hearts that make us human. Without the ability to feel, we'd be…we'd be nothing."_

_Tamera smiled. "Thanks." She wiped away another falling tear. "It's nice to meet people like you."_

"_Like me?" Myde asked._

"_A genuinely good person," she replied. "It really makes a difference in this world."_

Myde heard soft snoring and glanced down to see his wife sleeping. He smiled for she looked adorable when she slumbered. He tightened his hold on her. Ever since the third month of her pregnancy she had found it difficult to sleep. Fortunately the vomiting had been minimal, but she ached at all times.

Myde glanced over at the clock. They would only have another twenty minutes or so of quiet until Amanda stepped off the bus and ran up the stairs.

The time passed quickly and he heard the key entering the door. Amanda swung it open and was about to greet her brother when he placed a finger against his mouth and pointed to the sleeping person that clung to him. Amanda had to keep from laughing. She threw her bookbag on the floor then ran over to squeeze her brother in a tight hug without managing to wake Tamera.

"Do you have homework?" Myde asked.

Amanda groaned. "Just stupid math and stupid spelling words."

"Well, you better get to it," he said. "You know she's going to check when you're done."

Amanda groaned again. Sometimes it was not fun having a teacher as a mother figure.

The blonde girl grabbed her bookbag and pulled out the pink binder before rushing back over to the adults. She plopped down on the floor and Myde handed her one of the couch cushions. With the pillow under her chin she began to work on the math problems, the entire time she neglected to cease complaining about having to learn math.

Myde quietly laughed. Amanda reminded him so much of himself when he was that age. He wondered what kind of talents his child would have. He was glad that Tamera would be able to assist when it came to school stuff leaving more important matters to him. Boy or girl Myde would make sure his child learned to play several instruments, one being the sitar.

It was not a popular choice at his work, but he had taken quite a liking to it when he went to a club to see a band which featured the instrument. It had a unique sound and a lovely design. He immediately began searching for one at a reasonable price. Hinton saw him playing the instrument while on his break and gave it to him as an early birthday present seeing as how there was not much of a market for it in Radiant Gardens. Myde thanked him and taught himself how to play. Tamera and Amanda enjoyed listening to him play when the company hosted music demonstrations three times a year.

Tamera stirred and woke to her smiling husband. She saw Amanda and greeted her. Amanda hugged Tamera gentler than Myde. She then patted the woman's belly.

"I don't want to hug you too tight 'cause then I'd squish the baby," Amanda stated.

"Thank you," Tamera said with a laugh. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"And when she talks she can thank me herself," Amanda cheered.

"You're certain it's a girl," Myde said. Amanda nodded. "How do you know?"

"I just do," Amanda replied. "And I'm going to teach her how to color and braid hair and play basketball and play go-fish."

Myde and Tamera laughed while Amanda rambled on about the numerous things she would teach the baby. They were both too amused to remind the girl that she still had ten more problems on the worksheet. They figured it could wait until after dinner.

* * *

That's chapter one. It's really happy now, but it will get pretty sad/scary in future chapters.

As for the disappearances, I would like to think that when the Nobodies disappeared people would classify them as missing. Maybe it makes no sense, but it's just to make the story sound more realistic. :P

Until next time.


	2. Results

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Again, this is a prequel to the story Breaking Point. This is a rather short and cutesy chapter. The next one will be much longer.

Thank you DecidedFate13 and Akai Koibito for your reviews on the first chapter!

* * *

The couple sat in a small white room that smelt like carpet cleaner. The chatter from some talkshow filled the room with background noise. Several other people, mostly women, sat around the room. One watched the show while another read an article from a three month old magazine. Another woman spoke with her husband while their three-year-old son played with toys from the plastic bin on the floor.

Myde held on tight to Tamera's hand. He pulled her close and let her rest her cheek against his shoulder. His nimble fingers stroked her scalp then brushed out her wavy locks. A smile crept over Tamera's face and she nuzzled against her husband's shoulder. Myde kissed Tamera on the forehead. From somewhere in the room Tamera overheard a woman scold her husband on why he no longer showed that kind of affection with her. The comment caused the brunette's smile to increase.

Several minutes passed without any incident. The mother-to-be found herself getting restless and stood gathering the curiosity of her husband and the others sitting close to her.

Tamera made her way over to the window. She crossed her arms then looked through the pane. Flowers of red and blue lined the outside of the building. Her gaze switched to the pathway a little ways down. With a smile she imagined the two of them taking a walk on a day like the present with their newborn in the baby stroller.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Myde asked as he draped his arms around his wife's shoulders.

Tamera glanced up and kissed his arm. Myde smirked and brought the woman into an embrace.

The door opened an the nurse called for them. Myde helped Tamera to her feet and with arms locked the two made their way to the door. The young nurse smiled at the couple before ushering them to their room.

* * *

Tamera's mother offered to watch Amanda while the two went about their errand. The woman found the girl to be a delight. At the moment the blonde sat in the kitchen scribbling crayons over several sheets of computer paper allotted to her.

Amanda added blue eyes to the picture of a smiling infant wearing a pink dress. She had decided that the baby was going to be a girl and inherit Myde's blue eyes. The drawing of Tamera held the baby with abnormally long arms which were too flexible for human bones. Tamera's red lips were lopsided and the left side drooped down to her chin. Myde wore his trademark smile and Amanda stood right next to the group wearing a pink dress that fell to her ankles. Each person wore a pair of matching brown shoes. Just to complete the picture Amanda added flowers of every color.

Nana Vicky, as Amanda had been invited to call the future grandmother, leaned over the table. Amanda jumped then smiled when she saw the older woman eyeing the picture.

"You look like a happy family," Nana Vicky stated.

Amanda nodded and dropped the crayons. "I'm going to teach her all kinds of things. I'm going to be just like her big sister—even though I'm gonna be her big aunt."

Nana Vicky chuckled then patted the girl on the head. Amanda scowled and brushed the straying hairs back into place with her hand. It was nothing against Vicky, but it was something her foster father did when he was trying to be nice and make the girl feel accepted, even though it always came across as forced and awkward. Each night when she said her prayers Amanda made sure to thank God for allowing Myde to win custody.

Vicky returned to the kitchen to check on the lasagna she put in the oven. After the tests Myde and Tamera were scheduled to join her for lunch. Amanda had already been given three cookies to satisfy her current hunger pangs, which the blonde was more than thrilled to receive. Vicky made sure to get Amanda's word that she would not tell the adults that she had been given sweets. Amanda locked pinkies with the older woman and nodded.

A half hour later there came a knock at the front door. Amanda rushed from the living room where she had been watching cartoons. Vicky called for her to look out the peephole before opening. Amanda rolled her eyes but obeyed. She let out a squeal upon seeing her older brother then threw open the door.

Myde grabbed Amanda by the waist and threw her in the air. The girl giggled when she felt the wind fly through her hairs and her stomach drop. Myde's strong arms caught the child and tightly embraced her before placing her back on the floor.

Vicky kissed her son-in-law on the cheek then went to hug her daughter. She rubbed the protruding belly then looked into the smiling eyes of the younger woman.

"What's the news?" Vicky asked.

Tamera took hold of her mother's hands while the two walked inside. Myde closed the door behind him.

"I was going to wait until lunch," Tamera said. She looked over at her grinning husband then revealed, "We're having a girl!"

Amanda cheered, "I knew it! I knew it!" She did a cartwheel then hugged the woman. Amanda looked up into Tamera's brown eyes. "What're you going to name her?" she asked with a wide smile.

Tamera placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder. With the other hand she took hold of Myde's. "I thought it would be a good idea to name her Stephanie, after your mother." Myde thanked her with his eyes and a nod.

Vicky tried not to display the disappointment in her voice. She feigned a smile then responded, "That's a lovely name."

Tamera smiled and kissed Myde who never would have caught onto his mother-in-law's displeasure even if she straight up revealed it to him. Even though Vicky loved the man, she could see Myde's greatest flaw the moment he was introduced to the family. Still she found respect for someone who had witnessed so much pain in his life and still managed to face the day with a cheerful attitude.

"Now let's eat," Tamera said with a laugh. "Stephanie is starving."

Myde laughed. He put his arm around his sister and followed the other two women into the dining room. As long as he had his family nothing could destroy him.

* * *

I know that was really short, but I wanted to add one more cute family chapter before the tragedy and horror began. Also I decided not to bore everyone with the details of the doctor visit, it all sounded technical and this is a fanfic not a textbook. :P


	3. The Accident

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: There is some mention of gore in this chapter (not too detailed though).

Thank you DecidedFate13, Evawms123, and Akai Koibito for your reviews!

PS: Another canon character makes an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

The day of the baby shower arrived. Nana Vicky allowed them to use her house as Myde and Tamera's was a too small to hold all the guests. Myde was greeted and congratulated by people he had never met. When he questioned Tamera, she denied knowing some of them. Nonetheless they remained polite to the phantom guests.

Myde stepped out on the porch to get some fresh air. The scent of grilling hamburgers and chicken breasts wafted through the air. Myde turned towards the grill to see Tamera's cousin arranging the meat on the plate. He offered him a smile to which the man cordially returned. It was no secret that some of Tamera's relatives thought he was not good enough for her.

The blond leaned his weight against the wooden railing. He watched Amanda play tag with several of Tamera's nieces and nephews. She was faster than the other girls, but the boys were just as even matched. Myde made a mental note to enroll her for softball again.

Just as he got comfortable a hand gently smacked him on the back. Myde turned to see the smiling face of his boss.

"Hey!" Myde cried and hugged the grinning man. "I'm glad you made it."

"Told you, Hannah wouldn't miss it," Hinton replied. He leaned his back against the railing, the younger man following his lead.

They looked through the sliding glass door which was propped open for the guests to filter in and out at will. Hannah had her arms on either side of Tamera's shoulders. The younger woman appeared to be in slight distress, but continued to smile.

"Now she's going to cry in the middle of the night for the first few months," Hannah said while Tamera nodded. "Don't be alarmed, it's perfectly normal. Now a lot of people might want to move the baby into…"

Myde considered rushing to help his wife but decided not to interfere.

Hinton laughed then said, "Don't mind her, she only wants to help."

"Any advice is welcome," Myde replied.

Amanda rushed up the stairs and into Hinton's arms. The man encircled his large arms around the girl and lifted her off the floor. Amanda kissed him on the cheek and struck up a conversation which he listened to with interest. Myde smiled that he was blessed with such good friends.

Tamera slipped through the door. One of her aunts congratulated her and gave her a few words of encouragement. The brunette thanked her and returned her hug. Once the older lady went inside, Tamera rushed to the safety of her husband. Myde placed a comforting arm around her.

Tamera sighed then looked up at him with a slight pout. "I don't think I can take any more advice right now," she said.

Myde laughed then kissed her on the nose. Tamera nuzzled against his neck. Once the food was announced as ready Myde led his wife back inside the house where the remainder of the party would be held.

Two hours later most of the guests left save for the Hintons and Vicky (who owned the house). Amanda stared in awe at the amount of presents. The Hintons had purchased a white crib for Stephanie. It was a universal color that could be reused no matter the gender of their future children. The other gifts included: a high chair, a changing table, several bottles, clothes, and diapers, and even a few soft stuffed animals.

"Where's she gonna keep all this stuff?" Amanda asked with wide eyes. "It's not all gonna fit in your room."

Myde called the child over and sat her on his lap. Amanda wrapped her arms around Myde's torso and leaned her cheek against his chest.

"Tamera and I have discussed it," Myde began. He ran a hand through his sister's blonde locks. "We decided to move Stephanie in your room."

Amanda broke from the embrace. She glared at her older brother.

"What?" she asked.

"Your room has more space," Myde explained. "She will sleep in our room for the first few weeks, but after that, we just thought it would be better to put her in a larger room."

Amanda slid off her brother's lap. "That's not fair!" she yelled. "You promised me I could have my own room when we moved."

"It's just until we have enough money to buy a house," Myde said calmly. He tried to pull Amanda closer, but she squirmed and smacked his hands away.

"When will that be?" Amanda asked.

"Two to three years max," Myde answered. Amanda grunted and tried to move again when Myde knelt down in front of her. "Please don't do this, Manda, we're trying to make this work." He wiped away a falling tear from her face with his thumb. "You said you wanted to be a big sister to her, didn't you?" Amanda sniffed and nodded. "You can help take care of her."

"Okay," Amanda said in a defeated tone. She continued to glare at her brother. "But I'm not happy."

Myde pulled Amanda in for a hug. She no longer fought, but refused to hug him back. A part of her wished that Stephanie never existed.

* * *

Myde hung up after saying a long farewell to his beloved wife. He turned his attention to the young blonde and took her hand. He led her inside the stadium where they would watch the local baseball game for the night.

A month had passed since the baby shower and Amanda had come around, and even helped move some of the furniture into the room she and Stephanie would share. As a reward Myde decided to treat his sister to a game. It would be one of the last he would be able to attend due to the fact he would be taking on longer shifts until Tamera reached her due date. Hinton was hesitant at first, but all the employees understood how much he and his family needed the money.

Amanda sat with a bucket of popcorn in her lap. Her cola rested in the cup holder in front of her chair. Myde laughed for he could have given her the greatest news and her attention would have remained on the players. Through all the tragedies and grief they had experienced through their years, the two could always bond over their love of a favorite sport.

At the end of the fourth ending Amanda asked if she could have some ice cream. Myde promised himself that he would not allow the girl to indulge in junk food, but he could not resist the pout. Myde instructed her to stay in the seat and not trust anyone. The woman who sat next to him, who had two children of her own, assured him she could keep an eye on Amanda while he went downstairs.

As he began his descent of the stairs Myde chided himself for being such a pushover. Everyone at work joked that his child was going to have him wrapped around her finger from the first smile she gave him.

When he reached the bottom level Myde's vision went blurry. He closed his eyes and rubbed them before opening them once more. Something suddenly felt wrong. He glanced up at the gap to see Amanda still safe in the bleachers. He gripped at his throbbing head while walking towards the line.

He glanced over at the figure smoking in the corner. He recognized the face as the man he conversed with on a weekly basis. He made a habit of buying Tamera flowers at least once a week from the florist shop with the best reputation. The blue-eyed man glanced up. He smiled upon recognizing Myde and waved. He tossed the cigarette butt to the ground and stomped on it before making his way over to his frequent customer and friend.

Lumaria looked different with his pink hair not fastened in a ponytail. He and Tamera had attended parties and other events Lumaria invited him to before. While they were not the best of friends, Myde found his company enjoyable. Myde never would have thought he smoked had he not witnessed it with his own eyes.

"Fancy seeing you here," Lumaria said as he stood beside the blond. He was a good seven years Myde's senior.

"Hey, no cuts!" a man yelled from the back.

Lumaria's sharp eyes glared at the loudmouth. "I'm not getting anything, so keep your pants on," he snarled before returning his attention to his acquaintance.

"I didn't think you were into baseball," Myde said.

Lumaria grinned. "You think a man who's into design and gardening can't like sports?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I didn't mean…" Myde began with his hands held up in defense.

"Relax, I was joking," Lumaria said with a chuckle. He stretched out his arms then stated, "No, this is the first time I've been here in a while." He crossed his arms then added, "I went here on a date once, years ago."

"Oh?" Myde asked while he moved forward in line.

Lumaria laughed. "Yes. He didn't care for the sport, and quite frankly neither do I. But he got free tickets from a friend or something like that. Some meddling moron trying to hook us up." Lumaria ran a hand through his hair. "I don't see how anyone can enjoy something so noisy."

"Then why come back?" Myde asked.

Lumaria stared up at the sky. "Tonight is the anniversary of the day he disappeared. Eight years ago he vanished without a trace." Lumaria pulled another cigarette out of his pocket and merely twirled it between his fingers. "The police still don't know what happened. I know that prick Ansem is hiding something, but he wouldn't answer my questions and had everyone thinking I was crazy."

Myde had heard from others that Lumaria had made the news eight years ago due to his constant questioning after his alleged boyfriend had gone missing. The fact that all six of Ansem's apprentices vanished gave the police a reason to investigate, but upon finding no evidence it was deemed a closed case and no one spoke of it again.

Lumaria pocketed the tobacco stick and shoved his hands into his pocket. "I just thought coming out here tonight would honor his memory."

"Why here of all places?" Myde asked. "You said neither of you cared for baseball."

A small smile crept across Lumaria's face. "It was here the first time I made him laugh." A blush spread across the older man's face. "It just brings back pleasant memories."

Myde smiled at his friend's comment. Everytime he passed the community center brought him joy when he recalled the first time he met Tamera. If anything ever happened to her, no doubt he would investigate as Lumaria had and even if he ended up dubbed as a lunatic, it would matter not as long as he received closure.

Myde shook those thoughts away. It pained him to think anything would happen to those he cared for. And he did not desire to think those kinds of thoughts any longer.

Still the fact that both his friend and his wife knew someone from their country who ended up disappearing was frightening. He suddenly felt guilty for leaving Amanda alone even if he could see her from where he stood. The woman appeared trustworthy, but he himself was a walking example of why one could never judge someone by appearances.

The man in front of Myde received his food and left. Myde stepped up to the counter.

"One chocolate and one strawberry cone please," Myde said as he fished for his wallet. He turned to the pinkette to his right. "Sure you don't want anything?"

Lumaria shook his head and held up his hand. Myde smiled, having forgotten that Lumaria was very conscious when it came to his weight. Supposedly he used to be obese and it took six years of hard work to shed the extra hundred pounds.

Myde paid the cashier and waited patiently for the ice creams. He accepted them and offered thanks before turning from the counter.

"If you're not here with anyone, you're welcome to sit with me and Amanda," said Myde.

Lumaria smiled. "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

Myde led Lumaria to where his sister cheered when her team scored a double. She saw her brother along with the strange man who sometimes came over for a visit. Myde handed her the strawberry cone while she kept her eyes on Lumaria.

"Hey, munchkin," Lumaria said awkwardly which caused Amanda to scowl. She scooted closer to her brother and Lumaria only sighed. Even's kid was never too fond of him either.

The three sat and watched the rest of the innings. When the game was over Lumaria offered to drive the two of them home, as they had taken the bus to save on gas. Myde made sure Amanda was buckled up before climbing in the passenger seat.

Myde thanked Lumaria when they arrived home. He offered the pinkette an invitation to come up which he politely declined as he had to be at work early the next morning. Myde waved as he drove off. He took hold of Amanda's hand as they ascended up to the second floor. Amanda ran up to their door and Myde tossed her the keys.

"Tamera! We're home!" Amanda called.

Myde followed in right after his sister and flicked on the lights. From the look of it Tamera had not made it home yet. She had a function she needed to attend at school which usually lasted until eight. Still there was no reason to worry, as it sometimes ran over.

"Can I have some soda?" Amanda asked.

"You had plenty at the game," Myde replied.

"Please?" Amanda asked with the famous pout.

Myde sighed. His features softened then he answered, "A small cup and that's all. Understand?"

Amanda smirked and nodded as she rushed to grab a plastic cup from the cupboard.

A half hour later left Myde sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Amanda had fallen asleep on the floor with a blue crayon in hand and a cotton blanket over her body. Myde considered putting her to bed, but she would never let him hear the end of it if she did not get to say goodnight to Tamera and Stephanie.

An hour passed without any sign of Tamera. The blond sat up and grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table. He pressed the first button which dialed Tamera's phone. He listened to it ring and went to voicemail. Myde closed his phone and leaned against the cushion again. He gripped the device and debated whether or not he would call again.

There was the chance she had gone out to dinner with her colleagues and she could not hear the phone over the music and conversation. Then there was the possibility she was driving and Tamera made sure to never pick up the phone when she was behind the wheel; if it was an emergency she would pull into the nearest parking lot and call.

When the second hour rolled around Myde could no longer sit down. He paced the living room with his nails against his teeth. He had already torn two off and a third was hanging. Every couple of minutes he would check his phone just incase he had missed the call. Twenty minutes later Myde went to the bathroom and immediately checked his phone when he returned to the living room. The damp fingers from a lousy drying pressed for missed calls. He saw none under the wet fingerprint and placed the cellular back on the counter.

Amanda's soft snores echoed in the now quiet room. The television stayed on mute on a news channel. Myde continued to look for any sign of an accident. He picked up his phone and called one of Tamera's friends. She told him that Tamera left two hours ago and that if she heard anything she would instantly call.

Myde tried Tamera's cell again to receive no reply. He stood with his back against the wall and his eyes on the door. Another fingernail had been bitten off. He prayed that he would receive news.

Two minutes later his cell phone rang. Amanda stirred and Myde ran over to the counter. He pressed talk and placed the cell against his ear.

"Hello," Myde said.

Amanda sat up and rubbed her eyes. She called her brother's name which he ignored.

"May I speak to Myde Kincaid?" the voice on the other line asked.

"This—this is he," Myde replied. He brought his index finger to his mouth.

"This is officer Jones," the man spoke. "I'm afraid I have bad news concerning your wife."

"Tamera!" he shrieked causing Amanda to jump. A few seconds later she stood beside him, staring up at her panicked brother. "What happened?"

"She's been in an accident," Jones stated.

"Is, is she okay?" he asked short of breath.

"She's suffered head trauma and has lost a lot of blood," Jones revealed. "She's been escorted by ambulance to Primrose General."

"Please, is she gonna live?" Myde asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know the details, Mr. Kincaid," Jones answered.

Myde went silent. Amanda grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Mr. Kincaid," the voice called as Myde stood silent. "Mr. Kincaid!" he called louder.

Myde broke from his trance and put the phone back against his ear. When he found himself able to talk he softly said, "I—I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and grabbed his car keys.

"What's going on, Myde?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, I want you to go to Ms. Catherine's, do you understand?" he asked.

"But what's wrong with Tamera?" Amanda asked.

"I'll let you know when I know," he said as he grabbed her hand.

He dragged the struggling child along with him. He knocked on his neighbor's door who answered ready to tear his head off for waking her in the middle of the night. Once Myde explained Catherine was willing to take Amanda in until he could return.

"Please be good for Ms. Catherine," Myde said as he turned to leave.

"No!" cried Amanda. She dashed out of the woman's apartment and grabbed a hold of Myde's hand. The man looked down at the weeping girl. "I want to go with you! I want to see Tamera!" she shouted.

"Amanda, stop," ordered Myde.

"No. I want to go!"

"Stop it!" snapped Myde. Amanda stared up at him with wide, tearful eyes. Her brother rarely raised his voice at her. He took a deep breath and calmed his voice. Myde knelt down in front of Amanda and gently gripped her shoulders. "You have to stay here right now." He wiped away her falling tears with his thumb. "I promise once I have news I will call you. Okay?"

Amanda sniffled and nodded. Myde hugged her close and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. The girl sobbed when Myde went to leave again. Catherine held her close and she cried as he disappeared from her view.

Myde hopped into his car and sped to the hospital. He could care less if a thousand cops followed him with blaring sirens. He refused to stop until he set eyes on his wife.

* * *

Myde followed the receptionist's instructions and sat down in a plastic yellow chair in the waiting room. He twiddled his fingers while waiting for a doctor to head his way.

An hour passed without any news. The second hour he approached the receptionist desk to which she had no new information. She sat back down and drummed his fingers atop his knee. There seemed to be no time when one so dear was fighting for her life in another room and there was nothing he could do but wait patiently for the experts to give him the news good or bad.

The third hour came in which he sat with his hands folded. He prayed to whoever was listening that his wife be healed. He seemed to be one of two people in the waiting room. A much older man sat five chairs down with his eyes glued to late night programming. Myde attempted to watch the screen, but the old comedy reruns could do little to take his mind off Tamera.

It was three in the morning when he took a sip from the water fountain. The cool liquid did little to ease his anxiety, but it had moistened his dry throat. He had been holding his breath throughout the hours and it only occurred to him when he required another intake of oxygen. It had left his throat feeling dry which led him to the water fountain.

He wiped the stray beads from his lips and took his seat again. He wrapped his arms around himself and thought hard about his wife who lay in a bed fighting for survival four floors above him. No doctors had come to check in with him. He heard no news regarding Tamera or the baby. Myde gripped at his golden hairs hoping the accident did nothing to injure his unborn daughter.

Sometime around four he dozed off. He woke up at six when he heard shouting from a patient's family. Myde rubbed the kink in the back of his neck and stretched his muscles. He remembered why he was there and rushed over to the desk. A different woman sat there, a much older one who read from a novel.

"Excuse me," Myde said.

The woman glanced up over her glasses and waited for the man to speak.

"Is there any news on Tamera Kincaid, a woman who came in from an automobile accident?" he asked.

The receptionist checked the computer and shook her head. She told him that when the doctor knew anything he would inform him.

Myde sat still for another few hours. At last a doctor called his name and called him into a separate room. The air felt chilled and that same bad feeling from before returned.

"My wife?" Myde asked before the doctor could say anything.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kincaid," he said with a voice full of sympathy. "We tried our best, but she died on the table."

Myde felt lightheaded. He took a deep breath trying to keep himself from breaking down right there. He swallowed then asked, "What about the baby?"

The look on the older man's face revealed everything. "The driver hit your wife on her side. The dashboard rammed into her abdomen…" Myde waited for what seemed like hours for the man to finish. "She miscarried."

All the dreams of everything he would do with his little girl were shattered when those four words were spoken. It suddenly became hot. He heard blurred voices right before he blacked out and his body collapsed on the floor.

* * *

I know, it's a sad note to end the chapter on.

Closing Notes:

1) I don't remember any information on Marluxia's past, so I made something up. Yes, Lumaria/Even Mar/Vex is implied.

2) As for Myde and Lumaria's friendship, in my other story Breaking Point it's hinted at that Demyx and Marluxia are friends in chapter four when Marluxia is trying to stop Larxene from picking on Demyx.

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The story is going to get darker as it goes. Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Farewell

Warnings: This is a very depressing chapter. There are lots of tears and sorrow. If you're looking for happiness you've come to the wrong story. Also there is mentioning of violence here.

Thank you DecidedFate13 and Akai Koibito for your reviews on chapter three!

On with the story.

* * *

The voices murmured in the darkness. Myde stirred and slowly opened his eyes to receive a blurry welcome. He rubbed at his eyes only to be greeted by a bright light.

A nurse rushed to his side and began taking his vitals. The blond sat up then glanced over at the older woman who held tight to his wrist while counting his pulse. She smiled up at him with a comment on his improved color.

Myde tilted his head forward while he tried to remember all that had happened of late. He recalled spending the night with his younger sister and that his good friend joined him at the game. He glanced over at the nurse to see her write something on a sheet of paper that remained closed off to him.

He opened his mouth to ask what placed him in a hospital bed when the memories of that phone call rushed at once. Myde hunched over and his hand reached his mouth too late for half-digested fragments of his dinner covered his fingers and lap.

"Mr. Kincaid, are you okay?" the nurse asked.

Myde's blue eyes glared at the woman's ridiculous question. His back arched as a second heave spewed pink chunks and acid over the white sheets. Thick liquid dribbled down his chin which was quickly wiped away with a cloth.

The nurse removed the soiled linens and folded it into a ball. She announced she would return in a few seconds with a clean blanket leaving the man alone with his thoughts.

Myde rested his head against the pillow while the memory of that phone call replayed behind his eyes. Tears fell from his closed lids as he prayed those images were merely remnants from a nightmare. The details of his wife bloody and sliced while she inhaled her last breath caused his stomach to twist. Were there any food left in his system it would have been propelled into the open.

Tamera's doctor lurked in the threshold. He knocked stirring Myde from his thoughts. The younger man watched as the professional took a seat beside his bed. The two stared at each other for a few moments and in the older man's eyes Myde realized the truth.

"She's dead?" he asked with a sob.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kincaid," the doctor said as he clamped a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Myde shoved him away. "They're both dead?" he asked more to himself than the other man. "My—my little Stephanie." The thoughts of holding his newborn daughter wrapped in a soft pink blanket were snatched from his head.

"We tried our best to save the baby," the doctor stated. "Mrs. Kincaid lost too much blood and the impact crushed her womb."

Myde placed his hands over his ears while tears streamed down his face. He begged himself to wake. The nails dug into his skin while he gritted his teeth hoping the forced pain would break the sleep.

"They can't be gone," Myde whispered. "They can't!"

The doctor allowed the man to grieve.

Myde opened his eyes and with a fractured smile began to talk. "We were going to take her to the garden festival in June. Stephanie was going to be two weeks old, but it's never too early to let her see the beauty of this world." Myde wiped away falling tears. "Tamera's mother picked out this pretty white dress with pink ribbons. Everyone already loves her." Myde shook his head then glared at the man. "You…you're wrong."

"Mr. Kincaid," the doctor interrupted.

The sobbing man refused to let him speak. "You made a mistake," Myde continued. "You've confused Tamera with someone else." He nervously tapped his hands against his thigh. "You need to take a better look at your paperwork," Myde said with a slight chuckle. "Tamera Kincaid is still alive and so is Stephanie. You misread…she's only resting." Myde nodded then repeated that last phrase to himself.

The doctor had sighed. Though he had seen similar behavior before, it had never been that severe. His beeper rang revealing that he was needed on the next floor as soon as possible. He promised Myde that he would be there if he had any further questions and Myde nodded with a faltering smile as the tears continued to fall.

The nurse entered with a clean sheet just as the doctor was taking his leave. She noticed the condition of her patient and nonverbally asked.

"Keep a close eye on him," the doctor whispered before leaving.

The nurses tried their best to keep him comfortable for the next hour. The entire time Myde kept asking when Tamera was going to arrive. He attempted to stand from his bed several times insisting he was well enough to leave and that his pregnant wife required his assistance at home.

The staff visibly showed relief when Hinton arrived a little after six. His wife volunteered to stay at home and watched over Amanda while she slept. He imagined the plump woman pacing the floors at home hoping and praying every minute that the doctors found a way to revive Tamera, if only for Myde and Amanda's sakes.

Hinton sat down at the foot of Myde's bed. One look into the older man's face and it hit him that he never would hear his wife's lovely voice speak his name nor grasp his hand in hers.

The blond rushed into the large man's embrace. He wept into Hinton's chest as the older man gently rubbed his back and whispered apologies.

"It's not fair," Myde sobbed. "Please tell me it's all a dream."

"I'm sorry, son," Hinton whispered and tightened his hug on the blond. "I'm sorry."

Several minutes later and Hinton assisted Myde to his feet. He kept an arm around the younger man and guided him to the door then down the hall. Myde continued to stare down at the floor while thoughts surrounding the events of the night continuously slammed into him.

Myde wanted to visit the room that contained the corpse of his wife, but Hinton strongly suggested against it. They passed by a room where they overheard one of the nurses speaking to her colleague on the condition of her patient who had injured himself in an automobile accident. Myde found it hard to feel sympathy for one who had been allowed to live after an crash while his darling Tamera had suffered the ultimate price for another's mistake. His ears then picked up that the man in that room had been drinking and was the one who caused an accident.

Myde stopped in his tracks.

"What were the results of the other vehicle?" the blond nurse asked.

The redhead sighed and shook her head. "A pregnant woman was killed."

"Oh my goodness!" the blond asked with a hand over her mouth. "And the baby?"

The redheaded nurse shook her head once again, this time without a word.

"The poor dear," the blond said staring down at her feet.

The older nurse asked the younger one if she could retrieve needed supplies for the continued care of her patient while the other stepped inside the room. Hinton verbally questioned Myde's sudden stop to which he never responded.

His chest burned along with his stinging eyes and the tears increased. He inhaled sharply as the heat crept up his neck and into his face. Before Hinton could blink, Myde bolted into the room startling the nurse and the drunk patient in the bed.

"Mr., you can't…" the nurse began. She trailed off and backed away due to the fury in the man's eyes.

Myde's fists were clenched tight enough to cut the skin in his palms. His glare landed on the battered man in the bed. His face had been cut and two of his fingers were broken. Nonetheless he still received the blessing of life.

Myde inhaled fast and his teeth were bared while his brain searched for the most painful way to tear that man's limbs from his body. His current injuries would be mere scratches when he finished with him.

"Myde!" Hinton shouted as he grabbed Myde from the back and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's elbows. "What's gotten into you?"

"He's the one who killed Tamera!" Myde snarled. "He took her from me!"

"Please, you can't be in here," the nurse begged as she and Hinton tried to subdue Myde.

"Too loud," the patient moaned. He then muttered something incoherent before passing into unconsciousness.

The entire time Hinton pulled the struggling Myde, the latter glowered at the scum who stole his beloved. His hands reached for the drunk while he imagined snaking his fingers around the other man's slender neck.

Hinton managed to drag Myde from the room and the nurse closed the door. Hinton spun Myde around and gently grabbed the center of his biceps. Fresh tears had already made their way down Myde's cheeks.

"Myde, you can't do this," Hinton spoke as softly as he could despite the temptation to rush inside that room and damage Tamera's killer worse than he already was. He took a deep breath then said, "Not here. Not now."

"It's not fair," Myde cried. "Why did Tamera have to die and he gets to live." He struggled in Hinton's grasp, who refused to relinquish his hold on the younger man. "It should've been the other way around."

Hinton brought Myde into his embrace a second time. He patted the blond's head. "I know," he offered softly. "Justice will be served eventually, but not now."

Myde nodded as he continued to cry. His wife's only fate was the dirt and never would he be allowed the pleasure of watching little Stephanie's smile. Myde's glare fell on that closed door. He vowed that the man on the other side would soon regret his decision to pick up a drink.

* * *

A week later Myde stood inside a church clutching a bouquet of white roses. His usually styled hair fell over his face in loose strands. He hated wearing black and chose not to sport that color unless circumstances such as the current called for it. The absence of color did nothing but taunt him on the absence of the dearest being his life had ever known.

Amanda sat to the right of him and Hinton on the left. Myde was hesitant to allow his sister attend, but she insisted she come and Hinton agreed she was old enough and it would help her grieving process to say a final farewell to the woman she had come to love as a mother. Worse than his own form, it felt odd to see Amanda's pinks and blues replaced with a black, velvet dress. Nana Vicky sat beside the girl with her wrinkled hand tightly gripping Amanda's tiny one.

The place was decorated with black and white ribbons. The similar motif was featured in the flowers. White roses were banded together with black and white ribbons. Lumaria offered him the floral arrangements free of charge. At the thought of the florist Myde glanced behind him to see his friend sitting in the pew behind him also draped in black with his hair tied back into a ponytail.

_A few days ago Myde entered Lumaria's shop. It had lost a lot of its business after news broke out about Lumaria's accusation of Ansem, but his reputation as a florist only removed about half his customers. Lumaria instantly noticed that something was off about his usually smiling friend. Myde shakily told him what happened to his wife and how he trusted no one else with the flower arrangements. _

_Before he could finish the sentence Myde fell to his knees in tears. Lumaria knelt down beside him and pulled the blond into a tight embrace. Myde wrapped his arms around Lumaria's back and buried his head into the taller man's chest. His fists gripped at the pinkette's shirt while his tears stained the fabric. Lumaria continued to hold Myde until the sobs finally exhausted him._

_Lumaria pushed Myde's bangs from his face and wiped at the droplets staining his face with a cloth he had on hand. He assured his friend that he would take care of the flowers free of charge. Myde hugged him again and nuzzled against the older man. Neither one needed to speak a word. Lumaria gently rubbed Myde's arm and whispered that if he needed anything, he would be a phone call away. Myde thanked Lumaria while still clinging to him. _

_Another fifteen minutes passed before Myde felt he regained enough strength to leave. Lumaria suggested he call a cab, but the younger man insisted he could manage himself. He assured the other he needed the fresh air to clear his head to begin funeral preparations. _

_Tamera's cousin Jeffery had been locked up after he assaulted her killer when he was let out on bail. It turned out he was the twenty-year-old son of a local millionaire. Supposedly the man was a playboy and always in trouble for his drinking and gambling, which his father always bailed him out of. Once again he cried to his dad who was ready with the money to release him from the less than posh cell._

_One of the drunk's friends was large enough to pull the enraged man away before any serious violence broke out and the victim suffered only a slightly fractured jaw. Myde and Vicky (along with the assailant in the jail cell) had been informed he could plead temporary insanity and be set free._

At the thought of Jeffery, Myde glanced over in the back where Tamera's loyal cousin sat with a police officer on either side. Jeffery's hazelnut eyes focused on the white casket trimmed with golden rims and a floral design sat for all to view.

The priest took his spot at the front of the church quieting all who were present. He began the usual speech of how awful it was for them to lose such a loved woman. Myde's fist clenched at that line: Tamera was stolen, not lost. He spoke on her kindness and love for all and how she watched over them from her new home in Heaven.

Myde crossed his arms while his gaze fell on the ceiling. He hoped Tamera could see him and he mouthed, "I love you," to the heavens. His stare fell back on the man who spoke with sincerity in both his eyes and voice.

Once the priest finished his words he allowed the floor for anyone else who chose to speak. Vicky was the first to accept the invitation. Myde offered to assist her to the pulpit, but she assured him she could manage on her own.

The graying woman dressed in a black satin gown stood at the podium and looked over the sea of glum faces. Her tearstained cheeks were rinsed once more at the vision of her daughter lying atop the white silk lining. The person in charge of preparing her body had done a great job of removing the blood and fixing the appendages to make her appear normal. The soft makeup remained true to Tamera's style, displaying her natural beauty for everyone to gaze upon one last time. Vicky herself had selected Tamera's favorite forest green dress for her to wear to the grave. Her soft hands were folded over her stomach with six red roses in their grasp.

Vicky wiped away the tears then stared back out into the crowd. "I had a lot of complications when I was pregnant with Tamera," she began. "She was born almost two months too early and she had to fight to survive. It was a miracle."

She stopped as the tears seized her. The image of the tiny baby lying helplessly in the incubator surfaced. Her fingers spread and Vicky swore they were reaching for her. Never had she experienced such a happy moment than the day Tamera was released and they could go home together as a family.

"She was the best part of my life," Vicky said through the sobs. Vicky's younger brother rushed to the woman's side and placed an arm around her while she continued to speak. "I keep hoping I'll wake up and she'll be at my door for breakfast."

The memories of Myde and Tamera showing up on Saturday mornings surfaced. It was a tradition Tamera began after the loss of her father, and when she started dating Myde, he agreed to join her. Several times Amanda would accompany them and Vicky was thrilled to have another little girl to spoil.

Vicky cried, "She's a good person and it's too painful to bear her gone!" She leaned into her brother who assisted the weeping woman down the stairs. Myde met them at the bottom and the two led her back to her seat. Amanda took Vicky's hand in both of hers.

Several others spoke of their love for Tamera. There were very few present who had not shed a tear during the service. At long last it was Myde's turn to speak.

Hinton patted his hand and with a deep breath he stood before his and Tamera's loved ones. As he made his way to the front of the room he heard collective sobbing and someone blowing his nose. There were a few whispers that he chose to ignore.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words evaporated before his tongue could move. He looked out at Hinton who nodded for him to begin.

"Tamera is the only woman I have ever loved," Myde said at last. "I've never known anyone so kind and gentle." His hands shook as he thought over their first meeting. "I did nothing to deserve someone like her." Too many memories of their past stirred only to taunt him. "I can never say enough about her, a true saint and angel." His heart stung with each word and his body shook while the tears fell freely down his face. He wiped the blur from his eyes then stood before the coffin.

He gently clasped his index finger about her pinky. The appendage was too cold to belong to his darling wife. The woman who lay there was not the same one he had lie next to in the past. That was not her smile, that was not her scent, and the aura surrounding her had vanished.

"Why did you have to go?" he whispered to the corpse before he hunched over into sobs. As with Vicky, Myde required the assistance of a loved one. Hinton slowly helped Myde back to his seat.

From there they were escorted to the cemetery a mile down the road. Despite it being a lovely day, the group traveled by vehicles. Those standing along the streets watched with bowed heads as the mourners drove by.

Myde and Hinton were both the front pallbearers. Another of Tamera's cousins, along with other close friends and relatives carried the coffin to its final location. Myde hesitated to set it down for the moment he released his hold on the polished box he would never see the body of his beloved. He shook and fought the tears as her decorated casing was placed atop the lowering device.

Final words of comfort and prayers were spoken by the priest. Amanda clutched Myde's hand as she loudly wept and cried out Tamera's name. Myde tightened his hold on his sister's hand. She snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around her back.

A gentle wind swept through. Yellow flowers detached from the nearby branch and landed upon the funeral party. Several petals danced into the open grave. It was a sight Tamera would have loved to see. Just a week ago she spoke to Myde of how she wanted to hold Stephanie in her lap and point at the loose petals twirling about.

One by one the mourners laid a white rose on top of the casket's lid before turning to leave. Myde was among the last. He led Amanda to the coffin and they simultaneously placed the already decaying rose with their dearest.

A tall man in a finely pressed suit laid a rose after Myde and followed close behind. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder which caused the blond to glance behind him at the unfamiliar face. The man smiled showing a row of perfect teeth.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Kincaid," the man said despite the grin still in place.

Myde's stomach twisted and he glanced down at his sister. "Amanda," he said. The mentioned tore her gaze from the stranger to look at her brother. "I need to speak with this gentleman, could you go stand with Nana Vicky?"

Amanda took a second glimpse at the man. Something told her he could not be trusted but she chose to obey her brother's wishes.

With the girl out of the way Myde turned to the man he figured was a funeral attendant. He understood the cost of funerals, but figured they would wait a few days for the sorrow to settle to collect the funds.

"I promise I'll pay when I get the chance," Myde said. "I'd rather not think about it right now."

The man chuckled. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else," he said. That same toothy smile showed. "I'm not with the church or the funeral home." Myde apologized for his mistake which the man waved off.

"If you're a lawyer, I already have another," Myde stated. "I'm sorry for being forward, but I've already heard from enough this week."

"Trust me, I'm not a lawyer," the man said. "My name's Nathaniel Jackson," he said offering his hand.

Myde's eyes narrowed and he glared at the outstretched hand. He checked to make sure his family was out of earshot. Through clenched teeth he said, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Mr. Kincaid, I just want you to understand that I'm trying to make this less painful for everyone," Nathaniel said.

"Bull," Myde cried. "You're only thinking of your son." He clenched his feet and dug his shoe into the dirt. "But you mark my words, he will pay for what he did to my wife and daughter." He had to force himself to keep his fists by his side. "If my sister wasn't standing right there I'd strangle you. You better get out of here right now."

"I know you're grieving," Nathaniel said with a wave of his hand. "But I think you're making a mistake taking Craig to court."

"He will pay for what he did," Myde snarled. His glare helped emphasize his point. "Now if you don't leave my sight I swear you'll regret it."

Nathaniel snickered. "You're threats are useless." He turned his back. "I'll go, but if you proceed with this case you'll regret it, Mr. Kincaid."

"Go!" Myde shouted.

Those standing nearby looked up to see a man retreating and Myde seething. Hinton and Lumaria rushed to their friend's side.

"Who was that?" Hinton asked.

"That scum's father," Myde answered.

"I oughta put him in his place," Lumaria offered.

Myde shook his head. "No," he said. "It'll give him what he wants." He sniffed then added, "All I want is for that creep to go away for the rest of his life."

Hinton sighed. "Come on," he said turning Myde from the shrinking figure. "This isn't good for you right now." He placed a hand on either shoulder. "You need rest."

"I won't be able to," Myde mumbled. For everytime he shut his eyes he was reminded of the one person who would not be there to greet him in the morning.


End file.
